


Plüscheinhörner im Sonderangebot

by Nagitier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wollte von seinem Geliebten eigentlich nur wissen, über was dieser sich zu seinem Geburtstag freuen würde. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass Yixing derart delikate Wünsche hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ungewöhnliche Geburtstagswünsche

„Ich würde dir gern dabei zusehen, wie du mit einem anderen Pärchen Sex hast.“  
Dieser Satz hallte durch das Schlafzimmer und sorgte dafür, dass sich die Temperatur im Raum um einige Grad anhob. Oder zumindest fühlte es sich plötzlich so an, als habe jemand die Heizung auf die höchste Stufe gedreht.  
Da strahlender Sonnenschein in das Zimmer flutete, war Jongin jedoch klar, dass die Hitze lediglich sein subjektives Empfinden widerspiegelte. Aber ganz im Ernst, wer würde bei einem solchen Wunsch, nicht die Hitze im Gesicht spüren?  
Kurz zuvor hatte er Yixing gefragt, was dieser sich zu seinem Geburtstag in knapp drei Wochen wünschte, jedoch hatte ihn die Antwort völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Er hatte bei weitem nicht mit etwas derart Delikatem gerechnet!  
Und nun saß er da auf dem Bett, das mit blauer Bettwäsche bezogen war, und starrte seinen Liebsten an, der lässig die Beine übereinander geschlagen an seinem Schreibtisch saß und ihn seinerseits musterte.  
Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Jongin, dass der andere ihn veräppeln wollte. Vielleicht hatte er einen schmutzigen Witz reißen wollen, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, doch als er in Yixings Gesicht sah, konnte er keine Spur eines Scherzes entdecken. Da war kein Lächeln und auch kein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst…“, hauchte Jongin und sah den Anderen schockiert an. Yixings Mund verzog sich zu einem feinen, kaum merklichen Lächeln.  
„Doch, eigentlich schon… Du musst wissen, ich hatte letztens einen Traum, der genau diese Fantasie beinhaltete und verdammt Jongin, das war einfach nur… geil!“ , endete er etwas platt.  
Perplex wiederholte Jongin, was sein Freund gerade gesagt hatte. „Du hast geträumt, ich schlafe vor deinen Augen mit einem anderen Pärchen?!“, ungläubig hob der Jüngere eine Augenbraue, ganz so, als zweifle er am Verstand seines Liebhabers. Zu seinem Entsetzen nickte Yixing langsam aber bestimmt.  
„Und… mit wem hatte ich das Vergnügen?“, fragte Jongin, nicht sicher ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.  
Was, wenn es jemand aus der Band war?  
Sicher, die anderen Member von EXO waren allesamt attraktiv, doch Jongin konnte sich nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen, wie es wäre, mit einem anderen als Yixing zu schlafen.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung zuckte Yixing mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, die Gestalten, die dich verwöhnt haben, während ich zugesehen habe, hatten keine Gesichter, beziehungsweise, ich erinnere mich nicht an sie.“ er legte überlegend einen Finger an sein Kinn, so als würde er tief in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem Bild kramen, doch schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Ich kann mich an kein Gesicht erinnern.“  
Jongin winkelte seine Beine an, setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Also gut, angenommen – und das ist jetzt wirklich nur rein… theoretisch – nicht, dass es tatsächlich dazu kommen würde…“, er pausierte und warf Yixing einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, während dessen Lächeln sich verbreiterte. „An wen würdest du spontan denken?“  
Jongin leckte sich nervös über die Unterlippe, während Yixing sich vorbeugte und sein Kinn überlegend auf seine Handfläche stützte. Yixing ging einen Moment in sich und Jongin saß mit klopfendem Herzen auf dem Bett. Er fühlte sich ein wenig, wie ein Verbrecher, der auf die Urteilsverkündung wartete.  
„Mal überlegen…“, begann er nachdenklich. „Hunhan, sind ausgeschlossen. Sehun würde dir jeden Finger brechen, mit dem du Luhans zarte weiße Haut berührst und Luhan würde sicher anfangen zu weinen, wenn Sehun dir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.“  
Jongin schmunzelte bei dieser Vorstellung, gab Yixing jedoch im stillen Recht.  
„Joonmyeon und Kyungsoo… hmm, ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden für so was zu haben wären, ich meine, Joonmyeon behandelt Kyungsoo, wie ein rohes Ei und Kyungsoo ist einfach furchtbar verklemmt.“  
Yixing machte eine kurze Pause und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn. „Kris und Tao kommen auch nicht wirklich in Frage, die beiden spielen etwas zu hart für meinen Geschmack und ich hätte dich gern unbeschadet wieder zurück!“ Er grinste und Jongin nickte zögernd, froh darüber, dass Yixing die beiden großen Chinesen von vornherein ausschloss.  
Er hatte des Öfteren erstickte Schreie aus dem Zimmer der beiden EXO-M Member vernommen und als er letztens versehentlich Tao unter der Dusche gesehen hatte, waren ihm rote Striemen auf dessen Hintern aufgefallen.  
„Bleiben noch…“, begann Yixing und er lächelte triumphierend. „Baekyeol!“  
Jongin verdrehte die Augen.  
Chanyeol und Baekhyun waren seit einem halben Jahr ein Pärchen und wohl das offenste überhaupt in der Gruppe. Die beiden scherten sich nicht darum, ob sie von den anderen Membern gehört oder gesehen wurden, was oft zu peinlichen Situationen führte.  
Baekhyun machte sich nicht die Mühe leise zu sein, sondern schrie mit seiner wunderbaren Singstimme seine Lust durch den Dorm, wenn Chanyeol gerade tief in ihn stieß.  
Erst letztens hatten die beiden eine offizielle Ermahnung ihres Managers bekommen, als er sie zusammen auf der Toilette im Backstagebereich von 'Show Champion' beim Sex in einer der Kabinen entdeckt hatte.  
Baekhyun mochte es laut, Chanyeol an ungewöhnlichen Orten. Eine schlechte Mischung, wenn man unentdeckt bleiben wollte.  
„Das.ist.nicht.dein.ernst!“, meinte Jongin zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von kurzer Zeit und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten; seine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen.  
„Komm schon, du musst zugeben, die beiden sind sexy! Baekhyun ist ein wahres Biest im Bett, zumindest laut Chanyeols Aussage und Yeolie mit seiner dunklen Stimme~ Stell dir vor, wie er dir unanständige Dinge ins Ohr wispern würde~“ Yixing grinste und sah mit verträumtem Blick an die Zimmerdecke. Ihm entfuhr ein Seufzen und Jongin schluckte, die Hitze in seinem Gesicht nahm zu und kletterte nun bis in die Spitzen seiner Ohren.  
Er hatte es Yixing nie gesagt, doch es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht hatte, einmal mit Chanyeol zu schlafen. Doch damals war er noch nicht mit Yixing- und Chanyeol noch nicht mit Baekhyun zusammen gewesen. Seit er in der mehr als glücklichen Beziehung mit Yixing steckte, hatte er sich keine Gedanken mehr um Sex mit anderen Männern gemacht.  
Jongin räusperte sich. „Also gut, ja ich geb zu, die beiden sind sexy. Aber um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu kommen, was wünschst du dir außer `nem Dreier – der nicht stattfinden wird – von mir?“  
Das Lächeln auf Yixings Gesicht verschwand und er schob die Unterlippe enttäuscht vor. Jongin seufzte schwer; er hasste es, wenn der andere eine Schnute zog, denn dann fiel es ihm noch schwerer, Yixing einen Wunsch abzuschlagen.  
Aber ganz ehrlich? Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er mal einen Dreier mit Baekhyun und Chanyeol haben würde, während Yixing zuschaute? Allein bei dem Gedanken an dieses Szenario wurde Jongin rot bis in die Haarspitzen und ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge veranstaltete einen Rundflug durch seinen Magen.  
Yixing schmollte noch einen Moment, dann trat erneut ein Funkeln in seine Augen, als ihm eine neue Idee kam. Jongin konnte an dem Gesicht seines Freundes bereits ablesen, dass ihm auch dieser Vorschlag nicht gefallen würde.  
Die Augen waren geschlossen und gemeinsam mit dem breiten Lächeln, musste Jongin unwillkürlich an das Gesicht eines Fuchses denken.  
„Was ist, wenn du dir ein hübsches Kleid und eine Perücke anziehst und wir ein typisches Heterodate haben? Natürlich musst du darauf achten, dir die Beine zu rasieren, oh, und du musst mich den ganzen Tag 'oppa' nennen mich mit aegyo bei Laune halten~“ Yixing klatschte begeistert von seiner neuen Idee in die Hände, doch Jongin klappte nur entsetzt der Mund auf.  
Was zum Teufel war eigentlich im Kopf seines Freundes kaputt?  
Wenn er die Wahl zwischen einem Dreier mit seinen beiden Bandmitgliedern und einem für ihn sicher furchtbar erniedrigenden Tag, als Yixings Fangirl Schrägstrich Freundin hatte, so würde er eher zum ersten Vorschlag tendieren.  
Gerade als er hoffnungsvoll fragen wollte, ob sein Freund auch einen nicht ganz so unmöglichen Wunsch hätte, stand Yixing auf.  
„Also, du kannst mich ja überraschen, Jongin. Natürlich bin ich auch mit etwas anderem zufrieden, aber du hast nach meinen Wünschen gefragt und ich habe sie dir hiermit genannt~“ Yixings Worte klangen so, als habe Jongin auch die Wahl, ihm einfach etwas harmloses, wie einen Blumenstrauß zu schenken, doch dieser merkwürdige Unterton in der Stimme des Älteren, war mehr als eindeutig gewesen.  
Jongin hatte nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten, seinen Liebsten tatsächlich zufrieden zu stellen. Yixing wollte, dass Jongin einen dieser beiden Vorschläge umsetzte und er würde es sicher büßen, wenn er ihm seinen Wunsch verwehrte. Fast schon bereute er es, den anderen überhaupt gefragt zu haben.  
„Wir sollten was essen gehen~“, meinte Yixing in seiner unbeschwerten Singsang-Stimme und schritt mit federnden Schritten auf die Zimmertür zu.  
Jongin ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Damit war sein Schicksal also besiegelt.

tbc~


	2. Einhörner aus dem Supermarkt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung 1: Das Kapitel ist noch nicht durch den Beta gegangen. Gefundene Fehler können also eingerahmt und aufgehängt werden.  
> Anmerkung 2: Vielen Vielen Dank an meine Frau JoonieTaeminnia für dieses wundervolle Cover zur Story, dass schon bald auf meinem Blog zu sehen sein wird!  
> http://shoyenne.tumblr.com/image/33240514912

*+*+*+*

Zwei Wochen später schließlich, in denen Jongin Tag für Tag über das Gespräch mit Yixing gegrübelt hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er versuchen würde, ihm den erstgenannten Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
Doch der Gedanken an das Vorhaben – mit Baekhyun und Chanyeol über diese haarsträubende Idee auch nur zu sprechen-, war leichter, als die Tatsache sie wirklich darauf anzusprechen.  
Und so stand er eines späten Donnerstag Abend mit wild pochendem Herzen vor der Tür seiner beiden Freunde, die Hand gehoben und bereit an das kühle Holz zu klopfen.  
Er zögerte.  
Was wenn er die beiden, bei etwas privatem störte?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er spürte wie die Entschlossenheit, die beiden noch heute auf 'diese' Sache anzusprechen, in ihm zu bröckeln begann.  
Chanyeol und Baekhyun waren erst einige Minuten zuvor aus dem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer verschwunden, sicher würde sie noch nicht…  
Er atmete einen tiefen Seufzer ausstoßend aus und klopfte. Jongin spitzte die Ohren, doch von drinnen hörte er nur Geraschel und dann öffnete Chanyeol einen spaltweit die Tür.  
„Hey was gibt’s? Wir wollten gerade… duschen gehen.”, erklärte Chanyeol mit seiner tiefen angenehmen Stimme, als er Jongins Blick auf seinem nackten Oberkörper spürte.  
„Könnt ihr damit vielleicht noch kurz warten? Ich muss mit euch sprechen.“ Jongin wollte jetzt, da er endlich den Mut gefasst und zu den beiden gegangen war, nicht unverrichteter Dinge wieder verschwinden.  
Chanyeol warf einen Blick über seine Schulter in das Zimmer, wie um zu prüfen, ob Baekhyun Salonfähig war und nickte schließlich mit seinem üblichen breiten Lächeln.  
„Komm rein“, meinte er zwinkernd und öffnete die Tür, so das Jongin den Raum betreten konnte.  
Das Zimmer sah so aus wie immer, über Baekhyuns Bett hingen eine Reihe Poster von SNSD während für Chanyeols Bett der Begriff 'Schlachtfeld' wohl am naheliegensten war.  
Für gewöhnlich, legten die beiden Jungs, alles was sie gerade nicht benötigten auf das Bett des Größeren Jungen, da dieser ohnehin gemeinsam mit Baekhyun in dessen Bett schlief und sein eigenes nicht benötigte.  
Jongin vermutete, als sein Blick auf Baekhyun fiel, dass dieser sich nur schnell ein T-shirt übergeworfen hatte – die zerstrubelte Haare des Älteren zumindest, stützen diese Annahme. „Du wolltest mit uns sprechen?“, fragte die viel hellere Stimme Baekhyuns vom Schreibtischstuhl ausgehend, auf dem dieser nun Platz genommen hatte.  
„Gibt’s irgendein Problem bei dem wir dir helfen können?“, fragte Chanyeol gleich darauf mit seiner dunklen Stimme und Jongin blickte nervös zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
Er fragte sich, ob dieses permanente Lächeln, dass auf Chanyeols Gesicht lag, gleich verschwinden würde, sobald Jongin sein Vorhaben unterbreitet hatte und ob Baekhyun einen schmutzigen Kommentar abgeben würde, doch es half nichts, sich die Reaktionen seiner beiden Bandkollegen nur auszumalen.  
Wie von selbst fingen seine Hände nervös an, mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts zu spielen. Er räusperte sich laut und sah hinab auf den Boden vor sich. Chanyeol setzte sich auf Baekhyuns Bett und sah neugierig zu Jongin auf.  
„Also…“, begann er nervös und befeuchtete mit der Zunge seine Lippen. „Mir ist es wirklich unangenehm, mit euch darüber zu sprechen… die ganze Sache ist total … na ja, wie dem auch sei. Ihr beide wisst, dass Yixing nächste Woche Geburtstag hat oder?“  
Er sah kurz auf und die beiden nickten. Jongins Kehle schnürte sich bei ihren interessierten Blicken zu und rasch lenkte er den Blick wieder auf den Fußboden.  
„Ich hatte, vorletzte Woche ein Gespräch mit ihm… über das, was er sich zum Geburtstag wünscht.“, murmelte Jongin und spürte wie seine Ohren heiß wurden.  
„Ah, sehr gut du sammelst sicher für was größeres? Chanyeol und ich haben schon überlegt, aber uns ist einfach nichts eingefallen, was wir ihm kaufen könnten!“  
„Stimmt die süßen großen Plüscheinhörner aus dem Supermarkt, waren alle schon weg und wir haben, bis nächste Woche keine Zeit mehr in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, um eins zu jagen.“, fiel Chanyeol ihm ins Wort und erntete ein Augenrollen von Baekhyun.  
„Wie viel soll denn jeder dazu tun?“, fragte dieser und drehte sich bereits auf dem Schreibtischstuhl um, auf der Suche nach seinem Portemonnaie.  
Jongin hob die Hände. „Nein, nein, ich… sammle nicht.“, erklärte er und Baekhyun hielt in seinem tun inne. Mit fragendem Blick drehte er sich wieder zu Jongin um.  
Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Chanyeol, doch dieser lächelte noch immer breit, beim Gedanken an die Einhörner.  
„Es ist so… Gott wie erkläre ich euch das, ohne das ihr mich gleich aus dem Zimmer werft!“ Jongin raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. Dann redete er los, ohne weiter über seine Worte nachzudenken, in der Hoffnung es wäre nicht so peinlich, wenn er es schnell hinter sich brachte.  
„YixingwilldaswireinenDreierhabenwährenderunsdabeizusieht!“  
Im Zimmer war es schlagartig mucksmäuschenstill und wenn jemand in diesem Moment das Licht ausgeschaltet hätte, so war Jongin sich sicher, wäre der Raum dennoch erleuchtet gewesen, denn er fühlte sich als würde sein Gesicht in Flammen stehen.  
Chanyeol und Baekhyun tauschten einen ratlosen Blick.  
„Yixing will was?“, drang Chanyeols angenehm dunkle Stimme von rechts an sein Ohr. „Wir haben kein Wort verstanden.“, murmelte Baekhyun und sah Jongin stirnrunzelnd an.  
Jongin hätte am liebsten auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und wäre aus dem Raum geflüchtet, doch dann dachte er an sich, mit rasierten Beinen, einer Perücke und einem Kleid und all den Gemeinheiten, die er würde durchmachen müssen, wenn er Yixings ersten Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte.  
Er atmete zitternd aus, bevor er seine Worte noch einmal langsam und leise wiederholte. Wieder tauschten Baekhyun und Chanyeol einen Blick, dann sahen sie beide gleichzeitig zu Jongin und lachten lauthals los.  
„Ahahahahaha, oh Gott Jongin, was hast du gemacht, dass er von dir verlangt hat uns so ´nen Müll zu erzählen?“, lachte Chanyeol und rollte sich nun auf dem Bett. Auch Baekhyun hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Hab echt schon bessere Witze gehört!“, pflichtete Baekhyun seinem Freund bei.  
Sie lachten eine Weile und Jongin blieb nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu warten, dass sie sich wieder beruhigten.  
„Geht doch nichts über ´nen guten Lacher, am späten Abend!“, meinte Chanyeol schließlich, nachdem er sich nach Minutenlangem Lachen wieder aufrappelte und sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.  
Jongin stand da, wie ein begossener Pudel. Ihm war absolut nicht nach Lachen zumute. Er sah, seine Chance, die beiden von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen schwinden.  
„Ich… meine es ernst, sonst wäre ich nicht hier.“, grummelte er etwas angesäuert, weil die beiden es gewagt hatten ihn auszulachen, nach dem er tapfer all seinen Mut zusammen genommen hatte.  
Das Lächeln das noch Sekunden zuvor Baekhyuns Gesicht eingenommen hatte, fiel von ihm ab und machte einer ungläubigen Miene Platz.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte er unsicher und suchte in Jongins Blick nach einem Moment in dem dieser etwas wie 'April April' rufen würde.  
„Er meinte, er hätte einen Traum gehabt, in dem er dabei zusieht, wie ich von einem Pärchen…“  
Jongins Stimme verlor sich und er lies den Blick verzweifelt zur Decke wandern. Warum zum Teufel, war er so schüchtern? Warum konnte er nicht so hemmungslos sein wie bei Yixing? Mit Yixing fiel es ihm nicht schwer, über Sex zu reden oder Sex mit ihm zu haben.  
„…wie ich von einem Pärchen genommen werde, während er dabei zuschauen kann.“, beendete er seinen Satz, nachdem er erneut an Kleid, Perücke und das Wort 'Oppa' gedacht hatte.  
Erneut tauschten Chanyeol und Baekhyun einen Blick, sie schienen sich ohne Worte zu unterhalten.  
„Yixing will, dass wir dich durchnehmen, während er daneben sitzt und die Show genießt?“, fragte Chanyeol und seine Stimme war dunkel und leise wie entferntes Donnergrollen.  
Jongins Körper durchlief bei Chanyeols Stimme ein angenehmes Schaudern. Er nickte langsam und sein Magen verkrampfte sich in einem erneuten Anflug von Nervosität. Er zitterte leicht vor Scham.  
Es war erneut still im Zimmer und Jongin wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die drückende Stille zu durchbrechen. Er hatte es vorgezogen, den Blick an Chanyeol vorbei auf die lächelnden Gesichter auf den Postern schweifen zu lassen, so musste er keinem der beiden in die Augen sehen.  
Ein weiterer Moment verging: dann.  
„Geht klar.“, meinte Baekhyun und stand auf um zu Chanyeol zu gehen und sich auf dessen Schoß zu setzten. Jongins Augen schnellten ungläubig zu dem Älteren und sein Mund klappte auf.  
Er war eigentlich nur mit dem Vorhaben hier her gekommen, den Vorschlag Yixings zu unterbreiten, war jedoch der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass die anderen beiden sich nicht darauf einlassen würden. Umso mehr überraschte es Jongin, als er nun in die lächelnden Gesichter vor sich blickte.  
„I-im ernst jetzt?“, hauchte er und sein Mund war ungewöhnlich trocken. Chanyeol zuckte die Schultern und legte sein Kinn auf Baekhyuns Schulter.  
„Wir sind für alles offen. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Ist doch ne nette Abwechslung.“, erklärte er so unberührt, als würde es um die neue Wandfarbe gehen und nicht um Sex. Jongin zwang sich mit Mühe seinen Mund, der immer noch verblüfft offen stand, zu schließen.  
„Ich nehme an, er möchte sein Geschenk in der Nacht seines Geburtstags haben?“, lächelte Baekhyun und umfasste mit seinen beiden kleinen Händen eine von Chanyeols großen. Jongin sah zu, wie sich die Finger ihrer Hände zärtlich miteinander verwoben.  
Chanyeols Blick huschte zu einem Kalender an der Wand.  
„Also übernächsten Sonntag…“, bemerkte er und warf einen Blick auf Jongin.  
„Ähm, ja genau.“, stammelte er noch immer ein wenig perplex.  
„Willst du mit uns duschen gehen? Wir könnten schon mal üben~“, schlug Chanyeol in ernstem Ton vor, lachte jedoch laut auf, als er Jongins erschrockene Miene sah. „Nur ein Scherz, bleib locker!“  
Baekhyun drehte leicht den Kopf und gab Chanyeol einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Hör auf ihn zu ärgern~“, wisperte er leise und Chanyeols dunkles Lachen erstarb.  
Jongin sah, wie der Größere den Mund ein wenig öffnete, als Baekhyun erst sanft an der Unterlippe Chanyeols knabberte und dann den Kopf ein wenig schräger legte, um den Mund des Anderen mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden.  
„Also, Leute… Danke. Ich ähm, geh dann mal und lass euch allein.“, entfuhr es Jongin, der sich erst nach einer Minute, in denen er den beiden beim küssen zugeschaut hatte, von dem Anblick losreißen konnte.  
Er spürte ein warmes angenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. Baekhyun und Chanyeol lösten sich kurz voneinander und beide sahen Jongin mit roten Mündern und lustverhangenen Augen an.  
Jongin wartete nicht darauf, dass sie noch etwas sagten, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Tür.  
An dieser angekommen presste er noch ein: „Gute Nacht“, heraus, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und das leise Lachen seiner Hyungs drang erneut an sein Ohr. Immer leiser werdend, auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer, in dem Yixing sicher schon auf ihn wartete.

Tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel kam, wer für den dummen Titel der Story verantwortlich war. XD Ich hoffe ich habe euch zumindest ein dummes Grinsen aufs Gesicht gezaubert und ihr freut euch schon aufs nächste Kapitel~  
> LG  
> Nagi


	3. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

*+*+*

Die Tage der nächsten Woche vergingen rasch. Durch die Arbeit an ihrem ersten Album und das viele Tanztraining, verging die Zeit wie im Flug und kaum hatte Jongin sich versehen, war es bereits Samstag: Die Nacht vor Yixings Geburtstag.  
Sein Freund hatte ihn, seit dem verhängnisvollen Gespräch vor einigen Wochen, nicht mehr auf sein Geburtstagsgeschenk angesprochen.  
Chanyeol und Baekhyun taten so, als wäre Jongin nie in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, doch scheinbar hatte Yixing dennoch gemerkt, dass etwas im Gange war.  
„Jongin? Sag mal ist dir aufgefallen, dass Chanyeol heut den ganzen Tag schon nicht die Augen von dir lassen konnte?“, fragte Yixing plötzlich unvermittelt und Jongin sah von seinem Laptop auf.  
Wie jede Nacht surfte er noch ein wenig im Internet, bevor sie schließlich schlafen gingen, um für den nächsten anstrengenden Tag gewappnet zu sein.  
Samstags waren sie für gewöhnlich länger auf, weil Sonntag der einzige Tag in der Woche war an dem ihr Terminplan auch einige Lücken aufwies.  
Tatsächlich hatten sie Morgen, bis auf einige Stunden Tanztraining vormittags nichts zu tun. Der Manager hatte Yixings Geburtstag als Anlass dafür genommen, ihnen den Nachmittag frei zu geben.  
„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen.“, murmelte Jongin und sah schnell wieder hinab auf den Bildschirm auf dem gerade eines der vielen kleinen bunten Facebookspiele seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
„Hast du etwa tatsächlich mit den beiden geredet?“, wollte Yixing wissen und Jongin bemühte sich nach Kräften nicht rot zu werden.  
„Nö“, murmelte er und versuchte die Silbe so klingen zu lassen, als wäre es absolut abwegig, dass er mit Chanyeol und Baekhyun über Yixings Dreierfantasien sprechen würde.  
„Das heißt, ich darf dich morgen in einem hübschen Kleid bewundern? Hast du es schon hier? Ich möchte es sehen!“  
Yixing sah sich im Zimmer um, als würde er Ausschau nach einem Kleid halten, dass er bisher nicht gesehen hatte.  
Jongin räusperte sich.  
„Nö“, murmelte er erneut und nur kurz huschten seine Augen über den Rand seines Laptops zu Yixing, bevor er sich wieder dem Spiel widmete.  
„Was soll das heißen? Du weißt, dass ich kein anderes Geschenk möchte, Jongin!“, entfuhr es Yixing plötzlich hitzig und Jongin der einen Wutausbruch befürchtete, stellte schnell den Laptop zur Seite, bevor dieser Schaden nahm.  
„Hör mal, Schatz. Glaub mir dein Geschenk wird dir gefallen, aber wenn ich es dir jetzt schon sage, dann ist doch die Überraschung hin!“, meinte Jongin, der aufgestanden war um auf Yixing zuzugehen.  
Dieser sah Jongin einen Moment aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. „Ich warne dich Jongin, du weißt ich kann unausstehlich sein, wenn ich enttäuscht werde…“, flüsterte er mit drohender Stimme, doch Jongin grinste.  
„Was willst du tun? Mir ´nen Monat den Sex verbieten? Das würdest du selbst nicht durchhalten, mein Lieber!“  
Jongin klopfte Yixing lachend auf die Schulter, doch dieser erwiderte seinen Blick kühl. „Ich könnte dir einen Keuschheitsgürtel verpassen während du schläfst. Dann könnte ich meinen Spaß mit dir haben, aber du kannst nicht hart werden, Tao kennt sich mit so was aus, du kannst ihn ja fragen, wie frustrierend ein Orgasmus mit Käfig ist.“, brummte er und Jongin erbleichte.  
Der Blick mit dem Yixing ihn ansah, konnte einem Angst machen.  
„Warte den morgigen Tag einfach ab, okay?“, meinte Jongin schließlich nachdem er sich von dem kurzen Schock erholt hatte und beugte sich vor, um einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Yixings Mund zu drücken.  
Als er sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder von dem Älteren löste, hatten dessen Augen wieder einen wärmeren Ausdruck angenommen.  
Sie sprachen an diesem Abend nicht mehr viel, sondern beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Viel zu erschöpft um noch groß Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, die meist mit Sex endeten, schliefen sie rasch aneinander gekuschelt ein.

 

Viel zu früh für Jongins Geschmack, klopfte ihr Manager am nächsten Morgen lärmend an die Zimmertür, um sie aus den Federn zu scheuchen. Lächelnd sah er hinab auf Yixing, der eng an ihn gekuschelt und mit der rechten Hand an Jongins Schlafshirt geklammert, neben ihm döste.  
„Viel zu früh.“, nuschelte er schlaftrunken und Jongin lächelte. Er beugte sich hinab und gab dem Älteren einen sanften Kuss auf die weichen Haare.  
„Aufstehen Liebling, sonst gibt’s nur wieder ärger.“, flüsterte Jongin einfühlsam und ließ seine Hand zärtlich durch den Haarschopf des anderen gleiten. Yixing mochte es am frühen morgen ein wenig gekrault zu werden.  
Fünf Minuten später, als der Manager erneut an die Tür hämmerte, öffnete Yixing die Augen und brummte genervt.  
Er hob den Kopf und Jongin musste ein kichern unterdrücken, als er die nach alles Seiten abstehenden Haare seines Geliebten sah. So verschlafen und verwuschelt, sah er wirklich sehr niedlich aus!  
Sie setzten sich beide auf und Yixing rieb sich gähnend die Augen, bevor Jongin ihn zu einem Kuss an sich heran zog.  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schatz~“, sagte er als er seine Stirn an die Yixings lehnte und dem anderen tief in die Augen sah.  
Yixing lächelte glücklich und bedankte sich, bevor sich ihre Münder zu einem weiteren Kuss trafen. Sie standen auf und verschwanden ins Bad, um sich den Schlaf aus den Gesichtern zu waschen.  
Baekhyun saß im Schneidersitz auf dem zugeklappten Toilettendeckel, Chanyeol auf dem Rand der Badewanne, während sie stumm und verschlafen ihre Zähne putzten.  
Als Jongin und Yixing zusammen das enge Bad betraten, wandten sich die Blicke der beiden kurz Jongin zu. Vielleicht bildete Jongin es sich nur ein, doch es lag ein lüsternes Flackern im Blick seiner Hyungs.  
Chanyeol stand auf um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch und tupfte sich den Mund ab, bevor er zu Yixing ging, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen und ihm alles Gute zu wünschen. Baekhyun tat es ihm kurze Zeit später nach.  
Nachdem sie alle fertig angezogen waren und Kyungsoo, das Frühstück, dass er vorbereitet hatte für alle eingepackt hatte, ging es mit dem Van zum Trainingsraum.  
Um Zeit zu sparen, frühstückten sie immer im Auto auf dem Weg durch die überfüllten und lärmenden Straßen Seouls.  
So konnten sie morgens alle eine halbe Stunde länger schlafen und nutzten die Zeit, in der sie im allmorgendlichen Stau festsaßen zumindest sinnvoll.  
Am Trainingsraum angekommen, trafen sie auf die fünf übrigen Mitglieder von EXO-M und Sehun, der natürlich darauf bestand bei 'xiao Lu' zu schlafen, solange dieser in Korea war.  
Da es für Yixing völlig außer Frage stand irgendwo anders, als in Jongins Zimmer zu schlafen, änderten sich die Zimmerbelegungen immer ein wenig, sobald EXO-M aus China zurückkehrten.  
In beiden Dorms war jeweils Platz für sechs Mitglieder. Kyungsoo nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass Sehun bei Luhan übernachtete natürlich, um sein Zimmer mit Joonmyeon zu teilen, wodurch Jongin und Yixing ebenfalls allein waren.  
Sie gingen rein und nachdem sie ein kurzes Geburtstagsständchen gesungen hatten, trainierten sie bis kurz nach elf Uhr am Vormittag.  
Der Manager, der heute ausgesprochen zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit war – natürlich hatte er wie jedes Mal, auf den nicht vorhandenen tänzerischen Fähigkeiten von Chanyeol und Kris herumgehackt – entlies sie eine halbe Stunde früher als gedacht und unter lautem Geplapper ging es zurück zum Dorm von EXO-K.  
Diese hatten einen größeren Wohnbereich und damit mehr Platz, um am Nachmittag gemeinsam mit Yixing dessen Geburtstag zu feiern.  
Xiumin hatte tags zuvor einen Kuchen gebacken und auch die Torte, die Kyungsoo gezaubert hatte, konnte sich sehen lassen.  
Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, während sie am Tisch saßen und sich den Kuchen zu Gemüte führten, doch Jongin wurde mit jeder Stunde die verging unruhiger.  
Er hatte den Ablauf des Abends mit Chanyeol und Baekhyun abgesprochen und hoffte das alles glatt gehen würde.  
Kyungsoo und Joonmyeon würden ausgehen, um sich einen Film im Kino anzusehen und würden anschließend Kyungsoos Eltern besuchen, von dort aus würden sie am Montag morgen zum Tanztraining fahren. Durch die Abwesenheit der beiden, hatten sie den Dorm heute Nacht für sich allein, sobald die anderen sechs Member sich auf den Weg in ihren eigenen Dorm machen würden.  
Xiumin und Chen redeten ausgelassen darüber, dass sie demnächst einmal in ein richtig teures Restaurant gehen wollten. Chanyeol unterdes versuchte am anderen Ende des Tisches, zusammen mit Baekhyun intime Details aus Luhans herauszukitzeln. Zumindest so lange, bis dieser hoch rot angelaufen und Sehun vom Klo zurückgekehrt war.  
„Die Kopfnuss hat echt weh getan, Sehunnie!“, wimmerte Chanyeol, der sich die Stelle am Kopf rieb, wo es nach Sehuns Schlag schmerzhaft pochte.  
„Tze… kein Respekt vor dem Alter!“, brummte Baekhyun, der sich ebenfalls den Kopf rieb. Sehun der sich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und nun beschützend einen Arm um Luhan legte, warf ihnen einen todbringenden Blick zu.  
Jongin wandte sich von den vieren ab, als Yixing sich zu ihm herüberbeugte: „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Zitao heut ungewöhnlich still ist?“  
Jongins Blick schweifte zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der nur einige Plätze neben ihnen saß, gleich neben Kris. Sie beobachteten ihn eine zeitlang aufmerksam aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Ob er krank ist? Er fängt ständig an zu zittern.“, bemerkte Jongin stirnrunzelnd. Ihm war heut beim Tanztraining nicht aufgefallen das Tao in irgendeiner Art kränklich wirkte.  
Tao der ihr flüstern unmöglich gehört haben konnte, sah kurz auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe als habe er Schmerzen.  
Jongin dachte gleich an die Striemen, die er vor einigen Wochen auf der weißen Haut gesehen hatte und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich in einem kurzen Anflug von Mitleid zusammen.  
„Er ist ganz rot im Gesicht“, flüsterte Yixing, der bemerkte, wie Tao immer wieder kurze flehende Blicke zu Kris warf.  
Der Leader von EXO-M schien diese Blicke jedoch zu ignorieren, während er sich genüsslich das nächste Stück Torte in den Mund schob und dem Gespräch der anderen lauschte.  
„Würdet ihr auch mitkommen, wenn wir essen gehen? Mit mehr Leuten macht es sicher mehr Spaß!“, fragte Joonmyeon an Kris und Tao gewandt und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Gern“, antwortete Kris, nachdem er sich mit einer Serviette den Mund gesäubert hatte. Tao schien gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, das Joonmyeon ihn angesprochen hatte, denn er zuckte zusammen als Kris ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte.  
„Gege, hat dir eine Frage gestellt Zitao.“, raunte Kris und warf dem Jüngeren einen strengen Blick zu.  
„J-ja, ich würde auch … mitkommen“, antwortete Tao schließlich stockend und so als würde es ihn sämtliche Anstrengung kosten koreanisch zu sprechen.  
„Sehr schön!“, klatschte Joonmyeon in die Hände, dem das merkwürdige Verhalten Taos scheinbar nicht aufgefallen war.  
„Ob Wufan irgendwas gemeines mit ihm angestellt hat?“, wisperte Yixing in Jongins Ohr und dieser zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Ihm war Sekunden zuvor, ein ähnlicher Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen.

Tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaaaa, was hat Kris nur mit dem armen Tao gemacht… Vorschläge? XD  
> Langsam geht’s los, Leute die meine Storys kennen, wissen dass meine Smuts sehr lang und detailliert sein können, ich versuche mich zusammen zu reißen XD~


	4. Serious Business im Schlafzimmer

*+*+*

Wie immer wenn man sich amüsierte, schien die Zeit schneller zu vergehen als sonst und so kam es, wie es kommen musste und die Sonne neigte sich langsam dem Horizont entgegen. Kris erhob sich und ging auf die Toilette, während alle anderen fleißig damit begannen den Tisch abzudecken.  
Yixing folgte Kris und wenige Minuten später stand er breit grinsend wieder neben Jongin, der gerade den übrig gebliebenen Kuchen auf zwei Teller verteilte, so das die Anderen ihn sich mitnehmen konnten.  
„Ich weiß was mit Tao los ist~“, summte er vergnügt und Jongin sah auf, in die belustigt funkelnden Augen seines Geliebten.  
Als Yixing keine Anstalten machte, mit der Sprache rauszurücken verdrehte Jongin genervt die Augen.  
„Und was ist mit ihm los?“, fragte er interessiert nach und das Lächeln auf Yixings Gesicht verbreiterte sich. Er beugte sich ganz nah an Jongins Ohr bevor er flüsterte: „Dazu brauche in nur zwei Worte: Funkgesteuertes Vibro-ei~“  
Jongins Kopf fuhr herum zu Tao, der gerade einige Teller aufeinander stapelte und mit zitternden Händen und wackligen Beinen damit in Richtung Küche ging.  
„Nicht dein ernst…“, hauchte er mit offenem Mund und Yixing verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, scheinbar beleidigt, dass Jongin ihm nicht glaubte.  
„Kris hat mir gerade die Fernbedienung gezeigt.“  
Jongin spürte wie ein angenehm warmes Schaudern seinen Körper durchströmte und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, seine Jeans sei enger als noch vor ein paar Sekunden.

Das Aufräumen ging schneller als Jongin gedacht hatte und ehe er sich versah, standen Joonmyeon und Kyungsoo auch schon ausgehbereit an der Haustür. Die Member von EXO-M und Sehun, waren bereits vor einer halben Stunde zu ihrem Dorm aufgebrochen.  
„Also, ich will keine Beschwerden hören! Und fackelt mir nicht die Bude ab!“, mahnte Joonmyeon wie ein Vater, der seine Kinder das erste Mal Zuhause allein lässt. Sie alle nickten artig und Baekhyun winkte noch kurz, bevor die Tür auch schon hinter den beiden ins Schloss fiel.  
Nun waren sie allein.  
Jongins Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und begann schließlich heftig zu pochen. Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein, die schließlich von Chanyeols dunkler Stimme durchbrochen wurde.  
„Also Yixing, wo hättest du es denn gerne?“  
Jongins Kopf glühte bei diesen Worten und er sah hinab auf seine Füße, als Yixings Kopf in seine Richtung schnellte und ihn aus freudig funkelnden Augen anschaute.  
„Ich dachte, du hättest sie nicht gefragt!“, rief er in verspielt aufgebrachtem Tonfall und sah abwechselnd von Chanyeol und Baekhyun zu Jongin.  
„Überraschung!“, rief Baekhyun grinsend.  
Jongin zog den Kopf beschämt zwischen die Schultern und vermied eisern Yixings Blick. Dieser griff jedoch einfach nur beherzt nach seinem Handgelenk und zog Jongin hinter sich her in ihr Zimmer.  
Chanyeol und Baekhyun tauschten kurz einen amüsierten Blick, bevor sie händchenhaltend folgten.  
Im Zimmer angekommen, hatte Jongin erneut das Gefühl, jemand habe die Heizung auf die höchste Stufe gedreht. Der Griff Yixings um sein Handgelenk war so fest, dass es ein wenig schmerzte.  
Yixing ließ ihn los, sobald sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten und Chanyeol schloss hinter ihnen die Tür. Jongin fühlte sich, als würde er in der Falle sitzen. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr.  
Yixing ging zum breiten bequemen Stuhl in der Ecke, neben dem seine Gitarre stand und schob ihn in die Zimmermitte, mit Blick in Richtung Bett. Dann holte er auf Kyungsoos Bett dessen Kopfkissen und polsterte damit die Rückenlehne des Stuhls. Er lies sich bequem in ihn gleiten und machte eine großzügige Bewegung zu den anderen dreien, die unsicher auf das Bett zugingen und sich, wie die Hühner auf der Stange, nebeneinander auf der Bettkante nieder ließen.  
„Ich denke wir sollten vorher ein paar Dinge klären“, meinte Chanyeol und erneut erschauderte Jongin bei dessen Stimme. War sie dunkler als sonst? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?  
„Was genau willst du sehen?“, fragte Baekhyun, der noch immer Chanyeols Hand hielt. Yixing biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, was er sagen sollte, während er sie alle der Reihe nach ansah.  
Sein Blick blieb an Jongin ganz rechts hängen. Jongin, dessen Herz nun so heftig pochte, dass er Angst hatte, die anderen könnten es hören, hatte den Blick nervös auf die Hände gerichtet die zu Fäusten geballt auf seinen Oberschenkeln ruhten.  
„Ihr könnt mit Jongin machen, was immer ihr wollt. Ich habe nur zwei kleine Bedingungen.“, murmelte Yixing und verschränkte die Arme breit lächelnd vor der Brust.  
Baekhyun und Chanyeol nickten leicht, hingen jedoch ohne etwas zu erwidern an Yixings Lippen.  
Jongin neben den beiden fühlte sich, als würde der Inhalt seines Magens gern Bekanntschaft mit dem Klo machen. Wann war er jemals so nervös gewesen?  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr Jongin küsst. Sein Mund gehört mir~ und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr beide in ihm kommt.“  
Yixing nickte zum Nachttisch neben Jongins Bett und Chanyeol öffnete die Schublade. Er griff hinein und ließ anschließend einige Kondome und eine Tube Gleitmittel auf das Bett neben sich fallen.  
„Wir dürfen seinen Mund, aber anderweitig benutzen, oder? Ich habe mich schon so darauf gefreut, ihn vor mir auf den Knien zu haben~“, murmelte Baekhyun mit einem verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen und Jongin wurde heiß. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht zog sich nun auch den Hals und die Schultern hinab.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, gleich vor Scham zu zerfließen. Egal, was er für ein Image on stage haben mochte, egal mit was für erotischen Blicken er seine Fangirlies um den Verstand brachte, er hatte es nie geschafft, auch in seinem Privatleben so hemmungslos und selbstbewusst zu sein. Wie um alles in der Welt konnten die anderen über all das reden, als ging es um etwas banales wie das Wetter?  
„Ich könnte euch doch niemals Jongins können mit dem Mund vorenthalten~“, lächelte Yixing und Baekhyun sah begeistert zu Chanyeol.  
„Ich hätte auch einen Wunsch“, erhob Chanyeol mit rauchiger Stimme das Wort und Yixings Blick schwenkte interessiert zu ihm.  
„Wenn Baekhyun mit Jongin beschäftigt ist, würde ich auch gern zuschauen. Ich könnte dir vielleicht,… ein wenig zur Hand gehen?~“  
Yixing schien von dem Wunsch ein wenig überrascht, jedoch keineswegs abgeneigt.  
Jongin, hatte den Blick gehoben sobald Chanyeol das Wort ergriffen hatte und er spürte sofort Eifersucht in sich auflodern.  
„Sehr gern.“, meinte Yixing lächelnd.  
Jongin biss sich auf die Lippe. Er war kurz davor, vor Yixings Nase mit Chanyeol und Baekhyun zu schlafen und nun wurde er eifersüchtig, weil Chanyeol anbot es Yixing mit der Hand zu machen? War Yixing auch eifersüchtig oder war es ihm egal, wer Jongin anfasste? Er kam nicht dazu, sich tiefer mit diesem Gedanken auseinander zu setzen, als wieder jemand sprach.  
„Also gut, ich denke dann wäre alles geklärt“, erkannte Baekhyun dessen Stimme auch anders klang als gewohnt. Dunkler und sinnlicher, nicht so hell wie üblich.  
Jongins Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Scham und Vorfreude auf das kommende.  
Baekhyun stand auf und ging vor Jongin in die Hocke um zu ihm aufzusehen. Sanft nahm er die Hände des Jüngeren in die seinen.  
Chanyeol krabbelte hinter Jongin auf das Bett und setzte sich so hin das dieser zwischen seinen Beinen saß. Jongin spürte Chanyeols große Hände, wie sie sich auf seine Schultern legten und sacht damit begannen, ihn zu massieren.  
„Entspann dich Jongin, so verkrampft wie du bist, wird es dir sonst keinen Spaß machen~“ Chanyeols Stimme kitzelte an Jongins Ohr und er entspannte sich ein wenig.  
Baekhyun war in der Zwischenzeit dazu übergegangen, sanfte Küsse auf Jongins Händen zu verteilen.  
Sobald er damit fertig war, nahm er die Hände erneut in seine und führte sie zu seinem Gesicht, dass Jongin nun sanft mit den Händen umfasste.  
Jongin hatte noch nie so weiche Haut berührt. Baekhyun benutzte sicher irgendeine Creme, da war er sich sicher.  
Baekhyun stand auf und setzte sich rittlings auf Jongins Schoss. Er nahm nun seinerseits das Gesicht des Jüngeren in beide Hände.  
Auch hier verteilte er federleichte Küsse auf Jongins Stirn, auf den Augenlidern, die dieser die zärtliche Berührung genießend geschlossen hatte, an der Wange hinab bis zu Jongins rechtem Ohr, dem er besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ.  
„Ich mag deinen Geruch~“, wisperte er leise, bevor er anfing an Jongins Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Der Jüngere seufzte leise.  
Chanyeol war währenddessen dazu übergegangen, seine Hände an Jongins Seiten hinabwandern zu lassen und sie schließlich vor seinem Bauch zu verschränken. Er zog Jongin wie einen Teddybären an sich heran und drückte ihn an sich. Dann widmete er sich jedem Fleckchen Haut an Jongins Hals und Nacken, den er mit seinem Mund erreichen konnte. Als er schließlich eine passende Stelle gefunden hatte, biss er kurz in die weiche Haut, bevor er an ihr zu saugen begann.  
Jongin hatte bei dem Biss kehlig aufgestöhnt und leicht die Augen geöffnet, um zu Yixing hinüber zu sehen. Dieser befeuchtete gerade seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze, den Blick unverwandt auf das Geschehen vor sich geheftet. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über Baekhyuns Schulter hinweg und Jongin durchlief eine Hitzewelle, als er das Verlangen in Yixings Blick sah.

Tbc~


	5. Schnellschießeralarm

*+*+*

„Berühr mich“, flüsterte Baekhyun Jongin ins Ohr und dessen Hände setzten sich in Bewegung.  
Baekhyun hatte heute wie Jongin ein Hemd angezogen, da sie es etwas zu unpassend fanden, auf einem Geburtstag mit einem schlichten T-Shirt aufzutauchen. Chanyeol trug über seinem Hemd, zusätzlich noch einen schwarzen Pullunder .  
Vorsichtig begann Jongin damit, Knopf für Knopf Baekhyuns schöne Haut frei zu legen und sie mit den Händen zu erkunden. Er war so vertieft in sein tun, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Chanyeol und Baekhyun in Zusammenarbeit sein eigenes Hemd geöffnet hatten.  
Erst als Chanyeols große warme Hände über Jongins dunkle Haut fuhren und damit begannen, seine Brustwarzen zu necken, bemerkte Jongin das sein Oberkörper bereits entblößt war.  
„Hyung~“, seufzte Jongin und warf den Kopf zurück, so dass dieser auf Chanyeols Schulter ruhte.  
„Es gefällt mir auch einmal 'Hyung' dabei genannt zu werden. Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen.“, raunte Chanyeol dunkel und Baekhyun gluckste amüsiert.  
Dann kletterte er etwas umständlich von Jongins Schoss herunter und machte sich ohne umschweife daran, dessen Hose zu öffnen.  
Jongin griff mit einer Hand hinter sich und krallte sich haltsuchend in Chanyeols weiches lockiges Haar, als Baekhyun ihn von der störenden Hose befreite und auch keine Zeit mit seiner Boxershorts verschwendete.  
Kurz darauf saß er bis auf das offene Hemd, dass von seinen Schultern gerutscht war und nun irgendwo in seiner Armbeuge herum lungerte, nackt vor seinen Hyungs.  
Merkwürdigerweise war er bereits viel zu erregt, als dass es ihm erneut die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte.  
Chanyeol entfuhr beim Anblick von Jongins noch nicht völlig erigierten Glied ein anerkennendes „Nicht übel“, während Baekhyuns Augen zu leuchten begannen.  
Jongin fand, dass Baekhyun so wie er dort, zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem Zimmerboden saß aussah wie ein Kind, dass erfahren hatte das Weihnachten einige Monate vorverlegt worden war.  
Sanft ließ er seine Hände Jongins Oberschenkel hinabstreichen, nur um dann an der Innenseite langsam wieder hinauf zu wandern.  
Jongin spreizte unwillkürlich seine Beine ein wenig weiter, sein Körper prickelte dort wo Baekhyun in berührte. Er konnte spüren, wie das Blut, dass sich als sie das Zimmer betreten hatten in seinem Kopf gesammelt hatte, langsam in andere Regionen seines Körpers floss.  
Chanyeol küsste sanft Jongins Hals auf und ab, während seine Finger weiterhin zärtlich an Jongins Brustwarzen zupften oder sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelten.  
„Sag uns was du möchtest, Jongin~“, säuselte er dunkel und kicherte verhalten, als er bemerkte, wie Jongin in seinen Armen erschauderte und stockend ausatmete.  
„Du musst wissen, Baekhyun ist ganz fantastisch mit seinem Mund. Willst du ihn nicht spüren?“  
Jongins Mund war ganz trocken, Baekhyun hatte nun seinen Schaft in die eine Hand genommen und streichelte langsam auf und ab.  
Flehend sah Jongin hinab und versuchte ihn allein damit dazu zu bringen, die Hand schneller zu bewegen oder die, vom Speichel glitzernden schönen Lippen, um sein heißes Glied zu spannen. Doch zu Jongins bedauern tat Baekhyun weder das eine, noch das andere. Er nahm den Zeigefinger der linken Hand hinzu und strich damit federleicht über Jongins empfindliche Spitze. Dieser wand sich in Chanyeols Armen und wimmerte frustriert.  
„Sag uns, was du möchtest~“, flüsterte Baekhyun, der mit seinem Gesicht Jongins Erregung nun so nah war, dass dieser den Luftzug, während er sprach, an seiner Spitze spüren konnte.  
Jongins Blick huschte kurz zu Yixing, dessen Blick mittlerweile leicht glasig wirkte, bevor er wieder zu Baekhyun hinab sah.  
„Bitte Hyung, nimm ihn in den Mund“, wimmerte er leise und er spürte wie ihm erneut die Röte in die Wangen kroch. Jongin war es gewohnt, bei Yixing zu bitten und zu flehen aber es bei jemand anderem zu tun, war ungewohnt, aber auch sehr erotisch.  
„Braver Junge~“, murmelte Chanyeol und widmete sich Jongins Schultern. Während er sanft von Jongins Nacken ausgehend Küsse auf dessen Schulterblättern verteilte, leckte Baekhyun einmal neckend an Jongins Penisspitze.  
Der Jüngere wusste überhaupt nicht, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte, die Hände und Münder seiner beiden Hyungs schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, sein Körper brannte als stünde er in Flammen.  
Baekhyun küsste und leckte zuerst ein wenig, wobei er leicht über die feuchten Spuren, die er hinterließ pustete. Die Finger seiner linken Hand waren währenddessen dazu übergegangen, Jongins Hoden zu streicheln.  
Der Jüngste wimmerte gequält. Er war mittlerweile vollständig hart und er sehnte sich danach, entsprechend berührt zu werden. Baekhyun allerdings schien es zu genießen, ihn ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Die warme feuchte Zunge, der kühle, etwas unangenehme Luftzug wenn Baekhyun pustete und die weichen Fingerspitzen mit denen er berührt wurde, brachten ihn um den Verstand.  
Dann endlich, als Jongin glaubte, es keinen Moment länger ertragen zu können, spürte er die feuchte Wärme, die ihn umgab und er zuckte kurz mit der Hüfte vor. Baekhyun wich hustend zurück und griff hart nach Jongins Glied. Dieser wimmerte vor Schmerz.  
„Mach das noch einmal und du bereust es“, warnte er und Jongin schluckte nervös, als er die ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen seines Hyungs sah. „Du hältst die Hüfte still, verstanden!“ Das zischen Baekhyuns ließ keine Wiederrede zu.  
Bevor Jongin etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Baekhyun sich erneut vorgebeugt und seine Spitze in den Mund genommen. Dieses Mal unterdrückte Jongin mit aller Macht den Impuls, tiefer in die warme Mundhöhle zu stoßen.  
Chanyeol hatte nicht übertrieben, Baekhyun verstand sein Hand- beziehungsweise Mundwerk! Jongin schloss genüsslich stöhnend die Augen und ließ sich in dem Strudel von neuen Empfindungen davon treiben. Er kam viel zu selten in den Genuss eines Blowjobs, da Yixing von Sperma nicht wirklich angetan war, umso mehr genoss Jongin Baekhyuns Bemühungen nun in vollen Zügen.  
Am liebsten hätte Jongin die Hand in Baekhyuns Haar gekrallt, um dessen Geschwindigkeit zu lenken, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser es nicht mochte, wenn man seine Arbeit steuerte und so blieb Jongin nichts übrig als die Wonne anzunehmen, die der wunderbare Mund ihm bereitete.  
Chanyeol, der weiterhin mit Mund und Händen Jongins Rücken und Brust liebkoste, steuerte sein übriges dazu bei, dass Jongin viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack das bekannte Kribbeln eines nahenden Höhepunktes spürte.  
„Er macht das gut, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Chanyeol in sein Ohr und Jongin konnte das breite Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht eher spüren als sehen.  
Jongins Kehle entfuhr ein lautes Stöhnen. Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was Chanyeols Stimme in seinem Inneren anrichteten, doch diese Worte waren der kleine Tropfen der das Fass schließlich zum überlaufen brachte und ihn über die Schwelle beförderte.  
Ohne, dass er Baekhyun in irgendeiner Weise hatte warnen können, ergoss er sich zitternd in dem Mund des Älteren.  
Er hing einen Moment schwer atmend und schlaff in Chanyeols Armen, der von Jongins plötzlichen Erguss genauso überrascht worden war wie Baekhyun.  
„Ausdauer, musst du ihm aber noch beibringen, Yixing~“, lachte Chanyeol dunkel und Jongin biss sich beschämt auf die Unterlippe.  
Entschuldigend sah er zu Baekhyun, der nun eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte und aussah, als sei ihm schlecht. Schließlich erhob er sich und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Zimmertür um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Jongin und Yixing sahen ihm perplex hinterher. Chanyeol kicherte.  
„Nun hast du ihn wütend gemacht~“  
Jongin wandte sich in Chanyeols Armen ein wenig, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können, doch seine Miene war verschlossen und sagte nichts darüber aus, wie seine Worte gemeint gewesen waren.  
„Wo ist er hingegangen?“, fragte Yixing mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, die immer noch auf die Tür gerichtet war, die Baekhyun hinter sich offen gelassen hatte.  
„Ich denke er ist sich den Mund ausspülen gegangen“, erklärte Chanyeol und legte sein Kinn auf Jongins Schulter.  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen stand Baekhyun auch schon wieder im Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und mit einem wirklich angepissten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Hättest du mich nicht warnen können?“, entfuhr es ihm sichtlich genervt davon, dass Jongin die bisher aufgebaute Stimmung mit einem Schlag zu Nichte gemacht hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte Jongin peinlich berührt.  
„Ja, mir tut es auch leid. Denn es wird nicht noch einmal passieren!“, erklärte Baekhyun in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, als er zum Bett zurück kam und beinahe grob nach Jongins nun wieder schlaffen Glied griff.  
Jongin kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als der andere sein empfindliches Fleisch so kurz nach dem Höhepunkt erneut berührte. Er spürte wie sein Hyung etwas über sein Glied gleiten ließ und riss die Augen sofort wieder auf, um zu sehen was Baekhyun genau gemacht hatte. „Ich sag ja, du hast ihn wütend gemacht.“, meinte Chanyeol und seine Stimme hatte einen belustigten, jedoch zu gleich mitleidigen Unterton.  
Um die Basis seines Schaftes befand sich nun eine fliederfarbene Schlaufe aus einem Silikonartigen Material, da wo sich die Enden der Schlaufe überkreuzten, war eine Kugel aus Metal befestigt. Baekhyun nahm die beiden Enden der Schlaufe in seine Hände und zog daran. Jongin entfuhr ein zischen, als der Ring sich eng um seinen Penis zusammenzog. Die Metallkugel schien dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schlaufe sich nicht löste. Jongin hatte schon von solchen Ringen gehört, aber bisher hatten er und Yixing nie irgendwelche Hilfsmittel im Schlafzimmer benutzt.  
„Ähm…Hyung?“, räusperte sich Jongin nervös und blickte kurz in Baekhyuns Augen, bevor er wieder besorgt hinab zu seinem Schritt sah. „Was genau…“, wollte er ansetzen doch Baekhyun fiel ihm ins Wort. „Dieser hübsche kleine Ring hier, sorgt dafür das Schnellschießer wie du länger durchhalten.“, erklärte er grimmig und Jongin wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen bei diesen harschen Worten.  
Was konnte er dafür, wenn er so schnell gekommen war? Seine Hyungs hatten ihn immerhin die ganze Zeit stimuliert, was dachten sie denn bitte, wie lange man das durchhalten konnte?  
Jongin warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Yixing, doch dieser grinste nur. Ein wenig wütend biss Jongin sich auf die Zunge, um einen schnippischen Kommentar hinunter zu schlucken.  
„Also gut Chanyeol, er hat es zwar eigentlich nicht verdient, aber wir machen weiter wie geplant.“, meinte Baekhyun im schroffen Tonfall und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Chanyeol setzte sein strahlendes Lächeln auf krabbelte hinter Jongin hervor.  
„Ellbogen und Knie, Jongin“, folgte die Anweisung an den Jüngsten und dieser schluckte nervös.

Tbc~


	6. Jetzt wirds feucht~

+*+*+

Was würde nun passieren? Was meinte Baekhyun mit 'weiter machen wie geplant'? Hatten sie die komplette Nacht schon durchgeplant?  
Mit einem unsicheren Blick auf Yixing, der nun mit überschlagenen Beinen auf dem Stuhl saß und die Szene vor sich scheinbar ohne zu blinzeln verfolgte, tat Jongin was Baekhyun von ihm verlangt hatte.  
Chanyeol war währenddessen aus dem Bett geklettert und hatte damit begonnen sich auszuziehen. Baekhyun ließ das Hemd, das Jongin zuvor aufgeknöpft hatte von seinen Schultern gleiten und öffnete in einer fließenden Bewegungen seine Hose, um sie sich von den Beinen zu streifen.  
Jongin stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und Knie und dann wartete er. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sich so offen zu präsentieren. Natürlich war diese Stellung nichts neues für ihn, er mochte es viel lieber wenn Yixing ihn in dieser Position nahm, weil er dann tiefer in ihn eindrang, aber es fühlte sich komisch an, so auf die Ellenbogen gestützt zu verharren und darauf zu warten, dass die anderen beiden sich fertig auszogen um sich um ihn zu kümmern.  
Jongin sah über seine Schulter und der Anblick von Chanyeols nacktem Körper verschlug ihm die Sprache, er hatte immer gedacht, der andere wäre einfach nur groß und dünn, nun aber fiel auf, dass doch leichte Muskeln unter der weichen hellen Haut versteckt waren.  
Auch wenn diese nicht so klar definiert waren, wie bei Jongin konnte man keinesfalls davon sprechen, dass Chanyeol schwächlich wirkte.  
Baekhyun daneben, war nicht nur viel kleiner sondern auch zierlicher gebaut.  
„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“, fragte Chanyeol und Jongin bemerkte, dass die Frage nicht an ihn gerichtet war. Yixings Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen anzüglichen Lächeln.  
„Jetzt gerade beneide ich Jongin ein wenig~“, säuselte er mit vor Erotik triefender Stimme und Jongin erschauderte bei diesen Worten.  
„Bereust du es jetzt, dass du nur zusehen wolltest?“, lachte Baekhyun und Chanyeol legte von hinten die Arme um seinen kleineren Liebhaber.  
„Du könntest auch mitmachen~“, schlug er über Baekhyuns Schulter hinweg vor, doch zu Jongins Überraschung schüttelte Yixing den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich werde nur zusehen~ so wie ich es mir gewünscht habe, aber besorgt es meinem Schatz gut.“ Yixings Stimme war angenehm dunkel und rauchig.  
„Wie du willst~“, murmelte Chanyeol, der etwas enttäuscht eine leichte Schnute zog und sich wieder zum Bett umdrehte, auf dem Jongin nun leicht zu zittern begann. Baekhyun ging zum Kopfende des Bettes und schüttelte das Kissen auf, um es gegen das Bettgestell zu lehnen. Dann setzte er sich vor Jongin hin und spreizte etwas die angewinkelten Beine.  
„Ich nehme an, du weißt was ich von dir will“, murmelte Baekhyun mit lustgetränktem Blick. Jongin nickte nur kurz und rutschte etwas näher an den anderen heran. Baekhyuns Penis hatte in etwa die gleiche Länge wie Yixings, war jedoch ein wenig dicker.  
Jongin war fest entschlossen, seinen verfrühten Höhepunkt mit seinen oralen Künsten wieder auszugleichen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ein Teil von ihm wollte sich Baekhyun gegenüber beweisen, wollte ihm zeigen, dass er kein blutiger Anfänger im Bett war.  
Jongin befeuchtete vorfreudig seine Lippen, bevor er den Kopf senkte und über Baekhyuns noch schlaffes Glied leckte. Baekhyun machte keinen Laut und Jongin war erst nicht sicher, ob es dem anderen gefiel, doch er beschloss nicht so schnell aufzugeben.  
Gerade als er die Spitze des anderen in den Mund nehmen wollte, spürte er etwas ungewohntes warmes und feuchtes am unteren Teil seines Rückrates.  
Er sah auf und über seine Schulter.  
Chanyeol kniete hinter ihm und zog eine dünne feuchte Spur mit der Zunge seinen Rücken hinab. Jongin war so vertieft darin gewesen, Baekhyun zufrieden zu stellen, dass er kurzzeitig vergessen hatte, dass Chanyeol überhaupt da war.  
„Hier spielt die Musik.“, brummte Baekhyun und griff grob in Jongins Haare. Dieser schluckte und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu, auch wenn er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte, denn Chanyeols Zunge wanderte langsam aber bestimmt immer weiter hinab.  
Als Chanyeols große Hände nach seinem Hintern griffen und die Backen leicht auseinander zogen, ließ Jongin erneut von Baekhyun ab.  
„Unnngh~“, stöhnte er tief, als er Chanyeols Zunge nun an seiner Öffnung spürte. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Er konnte nicht klar sagen, ob er das Gefühl einer Zunge an dieser Stelle mochte, denn auf der einen Seite fühlte es sich unglaublich gut an und doch versteifte sich sein Körper.  
Das was sein Hyung da tat, war schmutzig! Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, an dieser Stelle jemals von einer Zunge verwöhnt zu werden.  
Chanyeol schien das völlig anders zu sehen und es fühlte sich auch nicht so an, als würde er dies zum ersten Mal machen. Immer wieder leckte die feuchte Zunge über Jongins Öffnung und nur langsam entspannte er sich etwas.  
Gerade als er versuchte sich wieder Baekhyun zuzuwenden, tauchte die Zunge vorsichtig durch den engen Muskelring und kostete von seinem Inneren.  
Jongin versuchte ruckartig dem Mund seines Hyungs zu entgehen, denn das ging nun eindeutig zu weit, doch Chanyeols Hände hielten seine Hüfte an Ort und Stelle. Sein Kopf glühte nun so scharlachrot, dass er sich wie eine menschliche Glühbirne fühlte.  
„Bitte Hyung, nicht…“, wimmerte er schüchtern und versuchte ein weiteres tiefes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er spürte wie ihm die Zunge prickelnde Schauer über den Rücken jagte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.  
„Jongin.nimm.ihn.in.den.Mund!“, zischte Baekhyuns Stimme vor ihm und der Nebel in Jongins Kopf klärte sich ein wenig. Er warf einen Blick durch seine dichten Wimpern hindurch hinauf in Baekhyuns Gesicht. Dieser schien keinesfalls zufrieden mit Jongins Leistung zu sein. Jongin versuchte die anzüglichen feuchten Geräusche und die Schauer die durch ihn hindurch jagten, an den Rand seines Bewusstseins zu drängen, so dass er sich seiner Aufgabe, – Baekhyun zu befriedigen – zuwenden konnte, doch es klappte nur mäßig. Besonders weil zwischen den schmatzenden Lauten nun auch leises tiefen Stöhnen an Jongins Ohr drang. Chanyeols Stimme war unglaublich erregend, wenn er stöhnte. Jongin spürte, wie sein Glied langsam aber sicher wieder hart wurde. Er beugte sich, all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen nehmend herunter und nahm Baekhyuns Geschlecht wieder in den Mund. Erst saugte er nur an der empfindlichen Spitze, dann nahm er das heiße Fleisch weiter in sich auf und begann damit den Kopf zu heben und zu senken, während er mal stärker und mal schwächer saugte. Baekhyun entfuhr ein zufriedenes seufzen und kurz darauf war die Luft um Jongin erfüllt von dem seufzen und stöhnen seiner Hyungs. Chanyeol hatte irgendwann aufgehört ihn mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen, sondern hatte sich das Gleitgel genommen und damit begonnen, zwei seiner langen Finger in Jongin hinein zu schieben. Dieses Gefühl kannte er, und es lenkte ihn nicht so sehr von seiner Aufgabe ab.  
„Habe ich dir erlaubt, dich anzufassen?“, drang plötzlich Baekhyuns eisige Stimme durch den Raum und Jongin erstarrte. Er hatte Baekhyun noch nie, einen solchen Ton anschlagen hören und es ging ihm augenblicklich durch Mark und Bein.  
Die Finger in Jongin hörten auf sich zu bewegen und zogen sich langsam aus ihm zurück.  
Baekhyun griff sanft in Jongins Haar und hob dessen Kopf, bis er ihm schließlich sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.  
„Vielen Dank, dass hast du gut gemacht~“, säuselte er, bevor er an Jongin vorbei zu Chanyeol sah, seine Augen zu schlitzen verengt.  
„N..nein, Hyung…“, murmelte Chanyeol kaum vernehmlich und er sah betreten auf seine großen Hände, die nun unbeweglich in seinem Schoss ruhten.  
„Und was genau gibt dir das Recht, es ohne meine Erlaubnis zu tun, Chanyeolie~?“, fragte Baekhyun und Jongin sah erstaunt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was zum Teufel sollte das?  
„Nichts Hyung“, wimmerte Chanyeol und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es tut mir leid.“, fügte er mit einem schnellen Blick in Baekhyuns Augen hinzu.  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, Chanyeol. Du wirst keinen Spaß heute Nacht haben, wenn du nicht das tust was ich von dir verlange~“  
Jongin sah zu Yixing der erstaunt eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte, die Szene jedoch interessiert verfolgte.  
„Raus aus dem Bett!“, zischte Baekhyun kühl und Chanyeol sprang auf, als habe er sich verbrannt. „Als Strafe für dein schlechtes Benehmen, darfst du nicht zusehen, wie ich Jongin hier nehme~, du wirst stattdessen mit deinem hübschen Mund dafür sorgen, dass Yixing die Show genießt. Verstanden?“  
Chanyeols Augen weiteten sich einen kurzen Moment entsetzt und ein enttäuschtes wimmern, entrang sich seiner Kehle, doch er nickte unmerklich. Jongin sah zu, wie Chanyeol mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern zu Yixing ging und vor diesem auf die Knie sank.  
„Findest du die Strafe nicht etwas hart, Baekhyun?“, fragte Yixing mit belustigter Stimme. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du bei euch beiden die Hosen anhast~“  
Jongin klappte der Mund auf, als er endlich verstand, was vor sich ging. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Chanyeol der aktive Part in der Beziehung seiner beiden Bandkollegen war, doch scheinbar hatte er sich da gehörig getäuscht.  
„Hart? Hart wäre es, wenn ich ihm verbieten würde, heute Abend zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Er ist noch nie in den Genuss gekommen, seine Erregung irgendwo rein zu stecken~ Zumindest seit wir zusammen sind! Wäre sicher gemein, wenn ich es ihm heute erlauben würde, er es aber nicht genießen dürfte, nicht wahr?“, Baekhyuns Mund verzog sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln und Jongin fröstelte. Das Baekhyun derartig sadistische Neigungen hatte, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen.  
„Das wäre in der Tat, sehr gemein.“, stimmte Yixing zu und er sah hinab in Chanyeols Gesicht.  
Jongin konnte das Gesicht, seines ständig fröhlichen Hyungs nicht sehen, doch er bemerkte das dieser leicht zitterte, als er mit seinen Händen nach Yixings Gürtelschnalle griff und begann sie zu öffnen.  
„Nun wieder zu uns beiden, Jongin~ Komm setz dich auf mich, ich möchte, dass du auf mir reitest~“  
Jongin schoss das Blut schlagartig ins Gesicht. Er mochte diese Stellung nicht, da er dann derjenige war, der sich bewegen musste. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Yixing. Chanyeols Kopf hatte sich bereits zwischen die nun gespreizten Beine seines Hyungs gesenkt, dessen Blick lag jedoch weiterhin unverwandt auf Jongin und Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun beugte sich vor, um nach einem Kondom und der Tube mit dem Gleitgel zu greifen. Er streifte das Kondom über und verteilte eine großzügige Menge des Gels auf seiner eingepackten Erregung.  
Als er mit seinen Vorbereitungen fertig war, sah er auffordernd zu Jongin. Dieser rang noch einen Moment mit sich bevor er ein Bein über Baekhyuns Beine schwang und sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte.  
Jongin legte seine Hände auf Baekhyuns Schultern und stützte sich dort ab. Baekhyun manövrierte mit der einen Hand seine Erregung zu Jongins Öffnung, mit der anderen drückte er den Jüngeren sanft hinunter.

Tbc~


	7. Jetzt gehts ans Eingemachte! Will jemand Popcorn?

*+*+*

Jongins Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er spürte Yixings Blick auf seinem Körper kribbeln. Als Baekhyun langsam in ihn eindrang, biss Jongin sich auf die Unterlippe. Es tat nicht weh, denn Chanyeol hatte ihn gut vorbereitet aber das Gefühl war trotzdem alles andere als angenehm.  
Immer weiter ließ er sich auf dem harten Schaft seines Hyungs hinabsinken, hier und da kurz innehaltend, bis er ihn komplett in sich aufgenommen hatte. Baekhyun warf genüsslich aufstöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und Jongin musste dem Drang wiederstehen, Baekhyuns schöne, leicht geöffnete Lippen zu küssen. Er erhob sich leicht von dem Schoß, auf dem er nun aufgespießt war und senkte sich kurz darauf wieder. Erst nachdem er die Bewegung einige Male wiederholt hatte, begann es langsam, sich gut anzufühlen.  
Baekhyun hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und sah Jongin nun unverwandt an. Jongin wollte erst beschämt den Blick abwenden, doch irgendetwas in Baekhyuns Augen hielt ihn gefangen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie bewegten sich gemeinsam so harmonisch, als würden sie schon seit Jahren miteinander verkehren. „Schneller“, keuchte Baekhyun mit lustgetränkter Stimme, Jongin kam dem Wunsch nach und änderte den Rhythmus. Der Ältere umschloss mit beiden Händen Jongins Hüfte und unterstützte seine Bewegungen, in dem er nun leicht von unten in ihn stieß. Jongin lehnte sich etwas zurück und stöhnte kehlig auf, als Baekhyun durch den neuen Winkel nun diesen einen, bestimmten Punkt in ihm berührte.  
„Ach fast hätte ich es vergessen, du solltest das hier nicht zu sehr genießen, mein Lieber~.“, meinte Baekhyun plötzlich zwischen einigen gut platzierten Stößen und Jongin erstarrte in der Bewegung und sah seinen Hyung aus lustverschleierten Augen an.  
Baekhyun ließ seine Hüfte kurz los und griff nach der fliederfarbenen Schlaufe die sich noch immer um seine Erregung herum befand. Beherzt packte er die beiden Enden der Schlaufe und zog kurz an ihnen. Jongin entfuhr ein wimmern, als sich der Ring nun unangenehm eng um die Basis seiner Erektion schloss und das euphorische Gefühl, dass sich in den letzten Minuten aufgebaut hatte schlagartig abflaute.  
„Das wird dir helfen, nicht zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, bis Chanyeolie ebenfalls seinen Spaß mit dir hatte~“, erklärte Baekhyun in beiläufigem Tonfall und Jongins Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Er durfte nicht kommen bis auch Chanyeol ihn mit ihm fertig war? Das war gemein!  
Baekhyun legte seine Hände wieder um Jongins schmale Taille. „Na los, mach weiter~ Je früher du mich und Chanyeol zufrieden gestellt hast, desto eher darfst du es genießen~“  
Jongin unterdrückte ein klagendes wimmern, dass sich in seiner Kehle bilden wollte sondern tat, was ihm befohlen wurde und begann erneut auf seinem Hyung zu reiten. Er warf kurz einen schüchternen Blick über seine Schulter zu den anderen beiden hinüber.  
Yixing hatte seine Hand tief in Chanyeols weichen lockigen Haaren vergraben und Jongin sah, dass es ihm schwer fiel die Augen offen zu halten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich einen kurzen Moment und Jongin hatte das Gefühl die Mischung aus Scham und Lust die ihn durchströmte würde seinen Körper verbrennen.  
Als Jongin, Baekhyuns weiche Hände an seinen Brustwarzen spürte wandte er diesem wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. Jongin wand sich unter den sanften Berührungen wie eine Schlange. Er bemerkte jedoch, dass Baekhyuns Bewegungen immer fahriger und unkontrollierter wurden.  
„Oh Gott, Ja!“, seufzte Yixing laut hinter ihnen und Jongin wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass dieser sein Ziel erreicht hatte.  
„Chanyeol… sieh zu…“, keuchte Baekhyun atemlos und Jongin spürte wie seine Körpertemperatur sich erneut erhöhte. Er fühlte sich fiebrig, jede Faser seines Körpers war zum zerreißen gespannt und brannte. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er ohne den Ring längst seine Erlösung gefunden hätte, doch Baekhyun zeigte kein erbarmen, sondern trieb Jongin erneut an, das Tempo zu erhöhen.  
Kaum hatte Jongin getan, was von ihm verlangt worden war, spürte er wie Baekhyun unter ihm sich kurz versteifte und der Griff um seine Hüfte einen Moment so fest wurde, dass er sicher Spuren hinterlassen würde. Dann sank Baekhyun erschöpft aber mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck unter ihm zusammen.  
Vorsichtig erhob Jongin sich von Baekhyuns Schoß und legte sich dicht an ihn gedrängt neben ihm aufs Bett.  
„Hyung~“, wimmerte er hoffnungsvoll und drückte seine steinharte Erregung gegen Baekhyuns Bein. Baekhyun hob träge eine Hand um Jongin durch die verschwitzten Haare zu streichen, ging jedoch nicht auf dessen Flehen ein.  
Sie sahen gemeinsam hinüber zu Yixing und Chanyeol, die sie beide mit offenen Mündern anschauten. „Das war mit Abstand das geilste, was ich je gesehen hab“, murmelte Chanyeol der zwischen Yixings Beinen saß und das Ende ihres Schauspiels gebannt verfolgt hatte. Yixing leckte sich anzüglich über die Lippen. „Ich Sekundiere“, lachte er und wuschelte durch Chanyeols Haare.  
„Bist du mit Chanyeolie zufrieden gewesen?“, fragte Baekhyun mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und Yixing lachte leise.  
„Er war fantastisch!“, meinte Yixing begeistert.  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich nun als Beobachter zu dir geselle? Chanyeol hat sich eine Belohnung verdient~ und Jongin sieht auch so aus als würde er jeden Moment vor Frustration vergehen.“  
Jongin zog bei diesen Worten eine Schnute, doch Baekhyun hatte recht, er konnte es, erregt wie er war kaum erwarten, dass es weiter ging. Jede Sekunde die verging, ohne dass sich jemand seiner schmerzenden Erregung zuwendete, kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
„Klar, schnapp dir den Schreibtischstuhl~ ich habe leider kein Popcorn“  
Kaum hatte Yixing diese Worte ausgesprochen, kam Bewegung in den kleinen Raum. Chanyeol stand auf und ging in Richtung Bett, Baekhyun erhob sich von eben diesem. Die beiden trafen sich in der Mitte und tauschten zärtlich einen Kuss.  
Baekhyun verzog angewidert das Gesicht und Jongin wusste einen Moment nicht wieso, doch Yixings Frage bestätigte Jongins aufkeimende Vermutung. „Magst du generell kein Sperma? Was genau stört dich daran? Der Geschmack?“  
„Die Konsistenz“, grummelte Baekhyun.  
Yixing kicherte und deutete auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem eine Flasche Mineralwasser stand. Baekhyuns Gesicht erhellte sich und er ging darauf zu. Auf dem Weg sammelte er ein Hemd vom Boden auf und zog es sich an. Das getragene Kondom entsorgte er im Abfalleimer unterm Schreibtisch, dann griff er nach der Flasche und trank einige tiefe Schlucke.  
Jongin setzte sich unterdes im Bett auf und Chanyeol ließ sich etwas unsicher lächelnd, neben diesem nieder. Beide sahen zu, wie Baekhyun den Schreibtischstuhl an der Lehne packte und neben Yixings manövrierte.  
„Ich weiß, du möchtest es nicht, aber dürfte ich Jongin küssen?“, fragte Chanyeol an Yixing gewandt, bevor er lächelnd anfügte. „Ich denke er möchte schmecken, wie gut sein Anblick war~“  
Jongin sah zwischen Chanyeol und Yixing hin und her, sicher das dieser ablehnen würde, doch er zuckte nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens lediglich kurz mit den Schultern.  
„Ich überlasse es Jongin“, murmelte er und Jongin spürte plötzlich alle Blicke gleichzeitig auf sich ruhen.  
Es wäre gelogen, wenn er sagen würde, dass er sich nicht schon einmal vorgestellt hätte, wie es wohl sein würde Chanyeol zu küssen. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Würde Yixing es ihm übel nehmen, wenn er den anderen küsste? War es ihm egal? War das alles ein Test um seine Treue zu prüfen?  
Die ganzen Fragen bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen, also warf er kurzerhand alle über Bord und zog Chanyeol zu sich heran. Er fand den Mund seines Hyungs vor Verblüffung über diese stürmische Art bereits leicht geöffnet vor, weswegen es ein leichtes für ihn war, seine Zunge in die warme Mundhöhle eintauchen zu lassen.  
Chanyeol erwiderte den Kuss sofort, wenn auch schüchterner als er es von Yixing gewohnt war. Der Kuss war sinnlicher, ohne den üblichen Kampf um Dominanz den er sonst ausfechten musste. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit trennten sie sich atemlos voneinander und Jongin schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass er sich hatte gehen lassen.  
„Sieht so aus, als hätte meinem Schatz gefallen, was er gesehen hat.“, stellte Jongin mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen in Yixings Richtung fest. Chanyeol kicherte leise und zeigte anschließend sein übliches strahlendes Lächeln.  
Jongin wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden Beobachtern in der Mitte des Raumes ab und drehte den Kopf in Chanyeols Richtung. Es war nicht nötig, diesen noch irgendwie scharf zu machen, da seine Erregung genauso hart und stolz von seinem Körper abstand wie die Jongins.  
Jongin schluckte nervös als er zwischen Chanyeols Beine sah. Er hatte erst jetzt aktiv wahrgenommen, dass Chanyeol viel größer als Baekhyun und Yixing war. Und da sollte noch einmal jemand behaupten, große Männer hätten kleine…  
Er biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe und suchte Chanyeols Blick. Dieser schien seine innere Unruhe zu spüren und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Leg dich hin“, bat Chanyeol mit seiner dunklen rauchigen Stimme und eine Gänsehaut kroch über Jongins Körper. Chanyeols Stimme war sanft, der Tonfall keinesfalls so fordernd und bestimmend wie der Baekhyuns.  
Jongin sah zu wie Chanyeol, wie zuvor Baekhyun, nach den Kondomen und dem Gel griff um sich damit zu präparieren.  
Die leicht gespreizten Schenkel des Jüngeren begannen vor Nervosität zu zittern. Chanyeol war schon immer sehr aufmerksam gewesen und deswegen entging ihm das Zittern Jongins nicht.  
„Wovor hast du angst?“, ein besorgter Ausdruck hatte sich auf Chanyeols Züge geschlichen und Jongin schluckte.  
„Ich habe angst, dass es nicht passt.“, murmelte er peinlich berührt.  
„Und das zu recht, es gibt einen Grund warum ich Chanyeol nicht mit seinem Ding an meinen Hintern lasse!“, kommentierte Baekhyun die ganze Angelegenheit und Chanyeol schnaufte. „Könntest du bitte aufhören, ihm zusätzlich angst zu machen?“, und dann an Jongin gewandt. „Keine Sorge ich kann damit umgehen, es wird nicht weh tun.“  
Er beugte sich vor und platzierte sanft einen Kuss auf Jongins Stirn, bevor er die Beine des Jüngeren weiter spreizte, um dazwischen zu gleiten. Vorsichtig hob er Jongins Becken an und platzierte sich vor dessen Öffnung.  
„Bereit?“, wisperte er so leise, das nur Jongin es hören konnte und fügte noch immer besorgt ein: „Entspann dich, sonst wird es weh tun“ an. Jongin hatte kaum gemerkt, dass er sämtliche Muskeln seines Körpers angespannt hatte und es fiel ihm schwer sie wieder zu entspannen. Er atmete einige Male tief durch, dann nickte er in Chanyeols Richtung und dieser drang langsam und unendlich vorsichtig in Jongin ein.  
Es fühlte sich gleich viel besser an, als zuvor bei Baekhyun, denn sein inneres war dadurch, dass er bei diesem nicht zum Höhepunkt kommen durfte, noch immer empfindlich und stimuliert und so dauerte es nur einige vorsichtige Stöße, bis Jongins Körper erneut in Flammen stand. Und nun war er es, der seinen Hyung zu immer schnelleren und heftigeren Stößen antrieb.  
Jongin konnte schon längst nicht mehr klar denken, er war sich sicher noch nie derart erregt gewesen zu sein. Außerdem war er sich fast sicher, dass er morgen durch Chanyeols rücksichtslose Stöße zum ersten Mal wund sein würde, doch es konnte ihm, in diesem Augenblick in denen er sich auf den höchsten Wogen der Lust befand, nicht gleichgültiger sein.  
Chanyeols dunkle Stimme flüsterte ihm anzügliche Dinge ins Ohr, die Jongin immer weiter anspornten und das obwohl er bereits so gefangen in seiner Lust war, dass er die Bedeutung der Worte nicht ausmachen konnte.  
„Bitte Hyung, der Ring… bitte es tut so weh, …so kurz…davor“, diese und viele weitere flehende Wortfetzen kamen ohne das Jongin es verhindern konnte über seine Lippen. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich morgen oder vielleicht sogar später schon, für diese Worte schämen würde, doch in diesem Moment war ihm alles egal. Er wollte, musste einfach zum Höhepunkt kommen.  
Er hatte das Gefühl seit einer Ewigkeit vor der Klippe zu stehen, doch einfach nicht springen zu können. Ein Gefühl eiskalter Frustration durchströmte ihn und er wimmerte.  
„Hyuuuung~“ Jongin war selbst überrascht, dass er derart hohe Töne produzieren konnte. Chanyeol biss hart in Jongins Hals, während sich seine Hand endlich an der fliederfarbenen Schlaufe zu schaffen machte. Kaum hatte er sie gelöst spürte Jongin, wie die Welt um ihn herum zusammen brach, dass Gefühl das ihn durchströmte war viel intensiver als sonst. Er war sich sicher, durch die Intensität den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Jongins Gehirn schaltete sich in diesem Moment einfach aus und er trieb auf dieser Welle aus Gefühlen dahin, sein Körper war schlaff und entspannt wie noch nie zuvor. Seine Körperglieder fühlten sich so kraftlos an, als würde er eine schwere Grippe durchmachen. Er spürte kaum, dass Chanyeol sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück zog und sich lächelnd neben ihm aufs Bett fallen ließ.  
Als Jongin aus seiner Trance erwachte, spürte er viele Dinge auf einmal. Jemand hielt seine Hand und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf seinen Fingerknöcheln. Jemand anderes fuhr mit etwas warmen und nassen über seinen Bauch und Oberkörper.  
Jongin öffnete träge die Augen und sein Blick fokussierte Yixing neben sich an. Baekhyun saß zu seiner Linken und säuberte ihn mit einem Waschlappen. Chanyeol kniete neben diesem und nun spürte Jongin auch wie er sanft seine Haare aus der Stirn strich.  
„Du hast uns einen Schrecken eingejagt, Jongin.“ Yixing klang besorgt, als er sich vorbeugte um Jongin einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt er ist in Ordnung. Du hast es ihm eben noch nie so heftig besorgt.“, kicherte Baekhyun und Chanyeol nickte lebhaft. „Er braucht Kondition!“, plichtete er seinem Liebsten bei. Yixing rollte mit den Augen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, wollte er an Jongin gewandt wissen, dieser brachte ein wackliges Lächeln zu Stande.  
„Hab mich nie besser gefühlt.“, seufzte er glücklich und drückte Yixings Hand, die seine noch immer hielt.  
„Ich hoffe dir ist klar…“, wisperte Jongin mit rauer Stimme und alle Augen wendeten sich ihm interessiert zu. „…, dass du diese Nummer an meinem Geburtstag toppen musst, Schatz.“ Yixing klappte sprachlos der Mund auf, doch die anderen beiden begannen zu lachen.  
„Wir sind dabei~“

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das wars, ich weiß das Ende ist unspektakulär, aber die ganze Story hat im Endeffekt ja nur auf diese Nacht hingearbeitet und nun da Yixings Geburtstag vorbei ist kann es auch enden~
> 
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schaut auch in meine zukünftigen Storys rein. 
> 
> Liebe an alle meine Leser und Kommentatoren und bis zur nächsten Story~ <3


End file.
